


Office Affairs

by orphan_account



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey strolls into Boss Man Bing's office on a late Thursday afternoon as if it was his very own. He has that grin spread across his cheeks, the one he put on when he used to hit on random hot girls. He's not sure what he's gonna do when he sees Chandler. Well, maybe he has some idea. But that depends on what Chandler has to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Affairs

"Joe," Chandler says, his eyes meeting Joey's once he entered the room. "What are you doing here?" he asks, smiling. 

"I came to see you," Joey says happily. 

"Obviously," Chandler says condescendingly. "Why?" he questions. Joey's never came to his office to see him, nobody has. 

Joey stays silent at the start, probably trying to formulate an answer that isn't totally selfish. "Because." Why is that what Joey chooses to say? Because. Joey leans over Chandler's desk to cover his mouth with his own, although Chandler doesn't want to, he kisses back because he really can't resist. 

"Joe, I'm working, you can't be here," Chandler tells him, to which Joey responds with soft eyes and a sad expression. "I'm busy, Joe. I was gonna be home in 4 hours," Chandler trails off, still wondering why in the hell Joey decided to come to his office right now. 

"Don't care," Joey admits because, Jesus, he really wanted to see him. He was going crazy... Joey woke up this morning and Chandler wasn't with him because he woke up late and Chandler had to go into work a little earlier than usual. Joey might think he was being a little desperate or pathetic, if only he didn't want Chandler so much. That's why at that moment, he leans back over the desk and attaches their lips again, getting a little more handsy this time, twisting his fingers into the fabric of Chandler's shirt. 

They're in that phase still. The one where they can't get enough of each other. The one where they have to fight off the urge to ravage each other in public. That's why Joey came over today, if he's perfectly honest. 

Joey thinks the way Chandler breathes his name out over his neck is the most melodious sound ever. So, he does anything he can to get Chandler to do that more. Push his tongue against his, bite his bottom lip, suck on his neck, caress his ear. Chandler has more sensitive spots than he would care to admit to anyone that isn't Joey. 

"You ever fooled around in this office before?" Joey asks with a heavy voice, dripping with arousal on every single syllable. 

"It would be a first," Chandler tells him. And he's had a lot of firsts with Joey. First make out with a guy. First date with a guy. First fuck with a guy. You get the pattern here. But never has Chandler ever bent anyone over his desk, man or woman, and fucked them so good they couldn't remember their own name for a few minutes. Or been bent over. 

"Good. That means it's s'posed to be more meaningful or somethin', right?" Joey laughs against the corner of the other's lips, pecking. 

"It's always meaningful," Chandler quips a second before Joey recaptures his mouth. Joey loves kissing him, he loves the way their lips fit together, like they were made with the sole purpose of lip-locking. Chandler feels Joey's tongue prod at the inner edges of his mouth, so he opens up and lets him in. The way that their tongues fold over and under each other with such need and hunger really gets them both going. 

Chandler's fingers hook at the bottom of Joey's shirt and tugs, trying to send the message. Joey listens and pulls his shirt off, tossing it in some spot behind Chandler's desk. And it isn't until now they realize that they're still separated by Chandler's desk and they really shouldn't be. Chandler shoves over the keyboard of his computer, as well as some papers, while Joey's making his way over. Joey gets up on the desk, pulling Chandler towards him by the belt loops. When he has him between his legs, he wraps his thighs around Chandler's hips and crosses his ankles behind Chandler's lower back, keeping him there. Their mouths continue melding together, only taking pauses for breath intakes. 

Joey can't quite pay attention through heavy eyelids, so when he tries to take off Chandler's shirt his fingertips slip over and in between the buttons. But they get undone eventually, with enough time, and Joey gets distracted with the expanse of chest hair and hard nipples so he doesn't push it completely off Chandler's shoulders. And Joey's easily distracted so he quickly moves on from Chandler's torso to his pants. He pulls the belt off of him much rougher than he had done with the shirt, tosses it away in some random direction. Now he has to deal with the stupid button and zipper and he wishes it was easier so he could just touch him already. 

But the pants and the underwear are off quicker than Joey had thought, it's just that every second his mouth isn't swallowing his boyfriend's dick feels so long. Joey gets off the desk and falls to his knees, already stroking and getting drunk off the noises Chandler makes. Chandler pushes his fingers through the soft, black locks of Joey's hair. "Please," Chandler begs, "Joe, please." 

Maybe Joey feels a little guilty teasing, maybe. So he licks the tip of Chandler's cock to begin with, that earns him a fucking delicious moan that drips with sexual arousal. Then he envelops him and Chandler can see, smell, and taste the heat all through his body, but above all he feels it at the end of his dick. Chandler doesn't hesitate to tell Joey how much he approves, repeating 'yes' and 'fuck' over and over until it feels like the words are reverberating off the walls. 

Or maybe that's the sound of Louis knocking on his door. 

"Oh, no," Chandler says once his brain can grapple with that information. "It's 5 pm. I told Louis to meet me in my office at 5 pm. Oh, no," Chandler whispers. His skin may just be white as a sheet right now, out of embarrassment. 

"Mr. Bing," Louis says after knocking one more time. "You needed to see me, Mr. Bing?" 

"Uh, hold on, hold on a minute, Louis," Chandler says loud enough for him to hear over the door. "I need to fire this guy today and I have an erection," Chandler whispers panicky at Joey, once he's off his fucking knees and looking at him eye to eye. "What am I gonna do?" Chandler worries. He can't even properly think of anything to do at all, all he's thinking of is getting off. 

"Chandler, calm down, alright. Pull yourself together, button up your shirt, and fire Louis," Joey says encouragingly. He pushes Chandler down into his office chair and tucks himself under Chandler's desk, hiding away. 

"Alright, you can com- walk in now, Louis," Chandler says with a shaky breath, nervously folding his hands together. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bing," Louis says politely once he's in the room. He notices how Chandler's desk is out of order and how disheveled Chandler himself looks, but he doesn't mention it. If he took a look around, he would see the bits of clothing strewn around. If he peers over Chandler's desk, he would see Chandler's pants down at his ankles. Thank God he doesn't do any of those thing. 

"Afternoon, Louis," Chandler says uncomfortable, trying his best to form a smile. 

"Should take a seat?" Louis asks, gesturing to the two chairs in front of the desk. 

It's about this time Joey gets bored and decides to swallow Chandler's cock again. Chandler lets out a little yelp then shoves his legs further underneath his desk. 

"It would make things so-ooo much easier if you just stayed right there," Chandler gets out the words with difficultly, yelling yet again when Joey cups him.

Louis nods. 

"Okay, Louis, I asked to see you today because," Joey teases the sensitive head with his wonderful tongue and it makes Chandler smash his fist on the desk and bang his head down. "This is never easy to say," Chandler groans while Joey bobs his head up and down. "I need to let you go, Louis."

"You're firing me?" Louis sadly asks for confirmation with a broken look. Chandler creaks out a 'yes,' attempting to keep his moans from slipping out. "No, no, no. It'll take forever to find a job. Why? Why are you firing me?" Louis questions with a little quiver in his words. 

Chandler had planned out what he was gonna say to him earlier. If he thought it would be hard to tell Louis on a normal day, it's infinitely harder with a hot, needy mouth licking the length of his cock. "You are not working hard enough," Chandler says. By this point, Chandler can't look at Louis in the eyes, can hardly look at him at all. He futily tries to kick Joey away from him because Joey doesn't care. It's almost like he wants Chandler to suffer. Chandler is so gonna make him pay for this. "Of what is expected of you at the company. We've given you to many chances, and we're letting you go," Chandler croaks roughly. "I'm terribly sorry. Please grab your things and leave within two hours." 

Chandler prays that Louis will leave his office without another word. But he doesn't. Chandler recognizes he's saying something like "have a nice life" or "you're a terrible boss anyway." But he can't quite understand with all the blood rushing in his ears. Then Louis finally leaves. Chandler stands up, leaves Joey open-mouthed, and wanders over to his door to lock it before any more catastrophes happen. 

"Do you want me to finish?" Joey asks enthusiastically. Now Chandler realizes that while Joey was under his desk, he pulled out his own dick and started jerking off, while he was sucking him. Chandler thinks this is the hottest thing he has ever been a part of. 

No verbal answer comes from Chandler, the one that does come is in the form of ripping off Joey's shirt and pulling his pants off. In the process of undressing him, Chandler finds that Joey has a bottle of strawberry-scented lube in his pockets and he's glad that Joey came prepared. "I can't believe I'm doing this, this is insane," Chandler mumbles to himself while he neatly unoccupies his desk. "Get on the desk," Chandler directs Joey. 

Joey smiles happily and jumps up on the desk, facing Chandler. "I love you, Chandler," Joey says blissfully. He pulls Chandler to him by the shirt collar and envelopes him in a warm, gentle kiss. 

"I love you too," Chandler says in the most gingerly way ever, tugging on Joey's earlobe and pecking his lips. "Take off your pants," Chandler tells him, as he shoves his own shirt off his shoulders and pants down to his ankles. Chandler is undoubtedly hard from that blowjob, so he strokes himself and it feels so hot he can hardly contain himself. Joey's preparing himself on Chandler's desk and Chandler gets a thrill out of the naughtiness of the activities he's partaking in in his professional office. 

"Come on, Chandler," Joey snaps him back from his thoughts with a hand rubbing up and down his thick, hard cock. "I need you in me," Joey begs, sitting up and connecting their lips messily. 

"Okay," Chandler mumbles. He squeezes a nice amount of the cool, strawberry lube onto his hands and applies it to himself. He doesn't want to admit it, but Chandler always needs to bite down on his lip to take focus away from his dick during this part, right before the sex. "Are you ready?" Chandler asks Joey for reassurance. 

"Absolutely," Joey edges, spreading his legs as wide as they can go so Chandler can get comfortable between his thighs. Joey reaches up and locks his arms around Chandler's neck, then connects their lips together as Chandler slowly, gently enters him. There's always that little twinge of pain, but it always gets better too. 

Chandler's hands move down to his lover's hips, to hold him a little steadier. Joey ends the kiss, but doesn't pull his head back all the way; he leans his forehead up against Chandler's so he can watch him. Chandler's first few strokes are incredibly slow, until he begins building a rhythm, which coincidentally matches with the huffs of breaths and the moans that Joey releases. "Fuck," Joey whispers, closing his eyes and laying his head on Chandler's broad shoulder. "Fuck me harder. It feels so good," Joey says, his words dripping with lust. At this point, Joey attaches his mouth to Chandler's neck, biting him and licking the wound after. 

Chandler doesn't deny him. He presses his fingers harder into the skin of Joey's hips and drives into him so animalistically that they can hear the sound of Chandler's balls slapping against Joey's backside. Joey's moans increase as the seconds go by and his eyes roll back in his head and all he can even think about is how pleasurable Chandler's dick feels pumping in and out of his. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Joey cries out enthusiastically because he loves showing Chandler how much he loves this. Joey drags his fingernails down the length of Chandler's back, digging his fingers into the base of his spine. "God, yes! Chandler, don't stop!" Joey yells, now thrusting back in sync with Chandler, shifting his desk. 

"I'm not gonna stop, I won't fucking stop," Chandler says relentlessly pushing in and out of Joey's tight, warm hole. "Jesus, Joe, you feel so fucking good," Chandler pants. He pulls out only to grab Joey, drag him off his desk, turn him around, and push him down until Joey's perpendicular to the desk. Chandler grabs Joey by the hips again, thrusts back inside him with total abandon. They're both grunting and panting and moaning and crying out unadulterated noises of ecstasy. "Fuck, Joe, I'm cumming, I'm cumming," Chandler chants over and over, his thrusts becoming more frantic with each millisecond until he bursts. "Oh, Joe!" Chandler screams, throwing his head back and seeing stars behind his eyelids as his orgasm empties out of him into Joey's ass. Chandler gingerly pulls out, gasping for breaths at the end. 

Joey stands up and turns around to lean against the desk. Chandler sees that his partner is still painfully hard, dripping onto his stomach, so he wraps a firm fist around him and pumps. "God, yes," Joey moans loudly, moving his hands to his chest and pinching his nipples, exciting those little bundles of nerve. Chandler moves his other hand below Joey's cock and squeezes his balls. "Yeah, mmm, yes, yes," Joey chants, loving the way Chandler is getting him off right now. One more enthusiastic tug, another delicious squeeze and Joey's orgasm explodes out of him onto his and Chandler's tummies. 

"Oh my god," Joey pants slowly. "That was so amazing, that felt so good," Joey coos softly, embracing Chandler in such a way that he never wants to let go. "I'm so in love with you."

"I love you too, Joe. You're fucking incredible, I swear," Chandler giggles as he captures Joey in a sweaty, needy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever posted to AO3. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
